Bruker:Goog
250px|thumb|right|Noen av mine karakterer i dag.Hei, eg heter Gøran aka Googen, er 15 år og bur i byen Florø på vestlandet. Eg har spilt WoW ei god stund og har hatt veldig mange gøye timer bak dataen. Min World of Warcraft historie Her er historien. Hvordan mine World of Warcraft karakterer har oppstått og hvorfor. Begynnelsen Eg hadde egentlig ikke tenk å spille WoW. Alle i klassen min snakket ofte om dette spillet men var ikke så veldig interessert og fulgte aldri med når de snakket. Kommentaren min var somregel "Eg giddisj" eller "Holder meg til RuneScape". Plutselig en dag, da eg kom heim fra skulen, såg eg pappa sitte forran PCn og spille WoW. Eg var ikke over-overraska siden faren min er litt sånn spillefyr men overraska var eg. Det var her det begynte, eg hadde ikke noen som helst anelse om dette spillet men en i klassen min hadde fortalt meg om desse Shamanene. De kunne gå på vannet og virket veldig tøffe. Alle i klassen skulle vere Allianse og eg visste ikke at på den tiden var det bare Horder som kunne vere Shaman, men det ble ikke et problem fordi bestevennen min hadde så forferdig lyst å vere Ork så eg hadde lovt han at eg kunne vere horde i lag med han, så hadde han noen å spille med. Da eg fikk accounten min, 26. februar 2005, lagde eg meg en Tauren Shaman med navnet "Googen". Og herifra var det den totalt WoW-uerfarne 11-åringen begynte eventyret sitt. Min første karkter til level 60 250px|thumb|right|Det aller første bildet eg tok. Eg levla og eg levla men så uerfaren som eg var, var det ikke enkelt og det tok sin tid. Eg møtte på mange utfordringer og lærte veldig masse om spillet i tilleg til at engelsken min forbedret seg en god del. Etter ca 1 månde begynte fetteren min å spille også. Han blei Tauren Druid og starta levelinga si. Nå var min elskede Tauren Shaman level 25. Ikke så lenge etter kom eg i level 30 og da var eg stolt, den var tross alt halvveis til level 60 og nå var det eg virkelig var høg level synst eg da. Men fetteren min tok innpå meg med level, siden eg ikke kunne spille så mye i forhold til han, tok han meg raskt igjen. Levlinga gikk tregt, eg kom i level 40 lærte meg å bruke mail og synst eg var dritkul men eg hadde ikke råd til å kjøpe mount. Eg måtte levle helt til 52 før eg endelig kunne bytte ut Ghost Wolf med en Gray Kodo. Men så, lørdag 14. januar 2006 skjedde det, eg og fetteren min (Drua) som allerede var level 60 var oppe i Winterspring for å få meg til level 60, og slik ble det. Eg kom i level 60 sent på kvelden og skrek meldinga ut i Orgrimmar og fikk mange gratualsjoner tilbake. Eg bar både stolt og fornøyd. 250px|thumb|left|Det siste bildet før eg kom i level 60. Endelig level 60 Fornøyd satte eg i gang gear oppbygginga mi. Eg spilte fortsatt ikke så veldig masse så det var ikke enkelt å få gjøre så mange instancer, men litt ble det, både heime og på LAN. Det var heller ikke enkelt å skaffe PvP Honor rank og gear på den måten (Gamle honor systemet). Mitt mål var å skaffe Elements skuldrane (Dungeon Sett 1). Dei synst eg var det tøffaste du kunne få tak i på hele spillet. Det blei en del instance og battleground runs, men aldri noen epic gjenstander (var mye mer skjeldent i de gode gamle dager). Eg skaffet meg enkle Honor gevinster og mange deler av Elements settet i tilleg til skuldrene, men nå kom altså då den gøye patchen som introduserte Dungeon sett 2. Desse settene kan man få tak i vist man har deler av Dungeon sett 1, så gjør man oppdrag og så oppdaterer settet seg på en måte. Eg hadde veldig lyst på desse tingene og begynte på det første oppdraget (gir bracers). Deretter fortsatte eg med de mye vanskligere og dyrere oppdragene for å skaffe hansker og belte. Eg klarte å få tak i bracers, hansker og belte men ikke mer. Dette var over i gruppe arbeid oppdragene. Til slutt blei eg litt lei av Shamanen min. thumb|right|Shamanen min og Drua etter eg fikk meg Five Thunders hansker og belte. Rolgos er broren til Drua. En ny karakter Eg hadde en liten "bakgrunnskarakter" som eg spilte på av og til. Dette var Goggisen som er Troll Rogue (male). Han var vel omtrendt level 20 da eg bestemte meg for at eg skulle levle han opp. Eg valgte Troll Rogue fordi eg synst at det var den klassen troll skulle vere og ikke minst fordi at troll er kule. Eg er veldig glad for at eg ikke er Undead Rogue... Denne gangen var det enklere å levle sida eg hadde gjort alt før og det gikk unna ganske fort. Opp til rundt level 40, levla eg i lag med Drua sin mage med navnet Rolgosen. Rolgosen er Troll Mage (female) og blei laga og levla opp til level 28 av broren til Drua. Denne gangen fikk eg mount med en gang eg kom i level 40 og da var eg stolt. 11. september 2007 med 12 døgn spilt var roguen min i level 60. Ny main-karakter Det tok ikke lang tid etter level 60 ding at roguen ble til mainen min. Det gikk i det samme her også, eg skaffa meg instance gear og PvP gear men det gikk faktisk lengre denne gangen. thumb|right|Skullflame Shield dropper En måned etter level 60 dingen begynte eg å skaffe meg penger til epic-mount. Eg grinda på forskjellige måter, forskjellige plasser og pengane steg sakte men sikkert. Helt til den dagen eg bestemte meg for å grinde Essence of Air i Silithus på Shamanen min. Etter ei lita stund med grinding droppa det velkjente epic skjoldet, Skullflame Shield. Skjoldet blei solgt på AH for 333g og eg var forferdelig nermt epic mounten som eg til slutt fikk etter 1-2 veke grinding. PvP-en gikk, eg blei exalted med Frostwolf Clan i Alterac Valley (noe som var mye vanskligere på den tida) og eg fikk meg ranken Legionnaire. Eg hadde vert så heldig å endelig fått meg et skikkelig raiding guild som raida Molten Core, Zul'Gurub og Ahn'Quiraj Ruins (20-man). Guildet var gøy å vere med i og vi raida ofte, men det var en anna troll rogue i guildet som tok nesten all rogue looten. Han stakk av med tre epic våpen... TRE STYKK! Mens eg hadde to blå. Det var altså då et av sverdene som dropper der (de med set-bonus) og fist våpene (til panter bossen). thumb|right|Goggisen sånn han såg ut rett før The Burning Crusade. Ikke nokk med det, han fikk skuldrane til settet som droppa i Zul'Gurub som eg ønska meg helt sjukt masse. Men det var ikke bare elendighet, eg var tross alt så heldig at eg vant epic ringen, Seal of the Gurubashi Berseker, i tilleg til at eg klarte å vinne roll over hunters og vant den tøffaste bua på spillet på den tida, Mandokir's Sting. Litt før The Burning Crusade kom, kom patch 2.0 og det nye honor systemet. Sida eg enda ikke hadde fått noen skuldrer fra Zul'Gurub, skaffa eg meg High Warlord skuldrane for rogue. The Burning Crusade 16. januar 2007 var det Burning Crusade release datoen. Pappa hadde bestilt det i forveien, men de hadde ikke komt. Eg blei lite glad då. Eg måtte spille en dag i AV før eg dagen etter fikk The Burning Crusade i posten. Det som selvfølgelig skulle skje den dagen var at eg ikke kunne logge på karakterer som var i Orgrimmar og selvfølgelig var både Googen og Goggisen utlogga i Orgrimmar. Så denne dagen ble det blood elf gaming. Eg hadde lenge i forveien bestemt meg for å lage en Blood Elf Mage med navnet Bloodymage siden det passet så bra. 17. januar 2007 levlet eg magen min til level 8, dagen etter fikk eg endelig gå til Outland med roguen min. Og slik fortsatte levlinga opp over. Da eg var level 66 havnet eg på mitt første TBC LAN, og det var borte hos Drua. Vi bestemte oss for å levle blood elf det lanet og kom oss godt over level 20. Han var Blood Elf Paladin, og vi begge var damer... Etter LANet levlet eg roguen til 70 og begynte vel så vidt med shamanen og. Blod alv tidene Eg skaffet noe bra gear på Roguen, men det varte ikke lenge før det var på tide med seriøst Blood elf gaming. Og levlinga fra ca. level 25 starta. Eg levla hver dag, fikk meg Hawkstirder i level 40 og det tok heller ikke lang tid før eg var level 60. Da eg var level 51 hadde eg bestemt meg for å skaffe reputation med Orgrimmar slik at eg slapp å ri på høne. I level 59-60 fortsatte eg og gjorde AV til reputation lista viste exalted. Eg fikk meg ulv og har aldri hatt 100% speed hawkstrider. Bloodymage levlet seg forbi Googen og ble min 2. og til slutt aller beste level 70 karakter. Det var slutt på rogue... Nå skulle eg spille mage, frost mage fakisk og skaffe meg bra gear. Til slutt ble Bloodymage min nye main karakter. Videre i The Burning Crusade På tide med litt forrandring Resten av historien kommer!